<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings by Mrmichaelis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409071">Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrmichaelis/pseuds/Mrmichaelis'>Mrmichaelis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Caring Sebastian, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, SebaCiel - Freeform, snuggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrmichaelis/pseuds/Mrmichaelis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days are harder than others. Some days, Ciel just needs his demon to assure him, to allow him to relax once in awhile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Overwhelming thoughts plunged his head, and incredible muscle aches in his arms and legs. </p>
<p>His little feet padded down the hallway and up the stairwell quickly, eyes already glossy and breathing labored. His legs felt weak as he reached the library. He twisted the knob and peeked in, panic easily present on his face. </p>
<p>Down one of the isles, Ciel saw Sebastian dusting and tidying the shelves. He hurried to him, closing the door behind him. “Seb...” He said softly, hand already gripping his tailcoat. His lower lip quivered, eyes darting up to search for the comforting pair of Sebastians. The demon looked down, surprised by the state of his little Earl. </p>
<p>“Darling, what happened? What’s the matter?” His voice was soft and reassuring, as he bent down a bit to brush the boys hair out of his eyes. The heavy breathing of Ciel worried him immensely, so he knew he had to fix whatever it was that was upsetting him to ease his distress. Ciel wrapped his arms around his lovers waist, pressing his cheek against Sebastian chest. Large hands rubbed up and down his back, providing a bit of pressure. “Breathe, Angel. I can’t do anything if you don’t calm yourself.” </p>
<p>Slowly, Sebastian began to lead Ciel to their bedroom, hand continuing to rub up and down his back. “Shh. You’re alright.” He looked down to see a couple gentle tears fall down the Earls cheeks. He decided to stay quiet, not wanting to embarrass or upset him further. When the boy saw his bed, his muscles relaxed a little bit, realizing he was in his own space, away from everything else. Two strong arms lifted him, before laying him down, wiping his stray tears away. </p>
<p>Ciel shut his eyes, feeling two fingers brush something warm along his chest. “Just some lavender.” He listened, focusing mostly on controlling his breathing. “There we are. Just like we practiced. You’re doing lovely.” Sebastian praised. He went to their shared dresser, and began to pull out a clean bedtime shirt. He went back to his master, and changed him out of his daily clothes, into the more comfortable fit. </p>
<p>By the time Ciel was changed, his breathing was almost normal, only a few sharp breaths every few moments. Sebastian pulled the weighted blanket from its place beneath the bed, and helped Ciel sit up, before he draped it over shivering frame. He then took his tailcoat off, laying it at the food of the bed, before pulling fuel onto his lap, arms tightly around him. </p>
<p>Ciel looked up at Sebastian, pressing himself against his body, before closing his eyes once more. He hid his face in his shirt, letting out a sigh. </p>
<p>“Can you keep your eyes closed for me, Darling?” Sebastian requested, allowing his wings to slowly form from his back before he heard an answer. Ciel nodded without speaking, pushing the weighted blanket down off his shoulders and to his hips. Soon, he felt the smooth, but indescribably soft feathers wrap around his upper body. He purred, a hand clenching his demons shirt. </p>
<p>Sebastian allowed his body to heat up, so he could help Ciel warm quicker. He pressed his lips to his hair, a hand rubbing up and down his arm soothingly. “Would you like to tell me what had you so worked up?” He questioned quietly, swaying back and forth gently. </p>
<p>Ciel took a moment to gather his thoughts together, mouth a bit dry and sticky. He stretched out his legs and wrists, before relaxing back into the comforting wings. “I overworked myself.” He said, throat feeling thick. He really wasn’t sure what had him so upset. “My arms and legs hurt, but that can’t be why.” He added. </p>
<p>“Your body must be a bit sore from all that walking we did in town yesterday. Perhaps, you are just having an off day, that happens.” He reasoned, looking over Ciels rosy cheeks and plump, slightly swollen lips. “I’m glad we got it under control quickly, thank you for coming to me.” He said, and Ciel let out a noise of agreement. His heart still felt heavy, and his mind wasn’t completely calm. But, he certainly felt much better than he did 20 minutes ago. </p>
<p>Ciel was getting too tired for his liking. He shuffled in Sebastians lap, sighing. “Can I see?” He asked sweetly, a hand stroking his lovers wings. He hasn’t seen them yet, and of course he wants to. Sebastian bit his lip, fangs a bit sharper than before. A hand came over Ciels closed eyes. </p>
<p>The boy grabbed Sebastians wrist. “Open your eyes, Angel.” The man cooed, moving his hand from over Ciel’s now open eyes. His hand left his wrist, before moving to the black, inky wings surrounding him. “Mm...” He hummed, nestling his cheek against them. </p>
<p>“I won’t think differently of you, Sebastian. I love to see this of you.” He explained, stroking his feathers slowly.  Ciel felt so grateful to be protected by his lover, and cherished so deeply, the least he could do is return it somehow. </p>
<p>They sat in silence for awhile, enjoying the warmth and feeling of each others presence. Ciel slowly began to doze off, feeling the man lay back onto the bed. He curled up closer to him, nibbling at his collarbone as he fell asleep dreamlessly. Sebastian made sure to watch over him as he slept, hand stroking his arms and back comfortingly. </p>
<p>Some days are harder than others. Some days, Ciel just needs his demon to assure him, to allow him to relax once in awhile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed, this came from a special place in my heart.<br/>If anyone would like to leave an idea for next time, that’d be lovely! I feel like I’m always writing things with a loving but darkish theme. I’d like to write something away from that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>